Suivi
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Tony est suivi par quelqu'un qui, visiblement, ne lui veut pas que du bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle créature 'Suivi'. C'est un bébé né hier soir, tramé le jour de sa naissance (du début à la fin) et rédigé le lendemain (jour de sa publication). Un TBC avec Tony, et tout le NCIS. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros gros gros bisous !**

**ps : Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le climat au NCIS. Leon le sentait. L'atmosphère était lourde, trop lourde. Comme si quelque chose de terrifiant allait se produire. Or, un homme aussi important que le directeur du NCIS se devait d'ignorer jusqu'à la signification du mot «terrifiant ». Mais ce jour-là, Leon Vance ne se sentait plus tellement de l'étoffe des héros, sous la chape de plombs que le destin venait d'abattre sur le quartier général de la Navy. C'était dans ce genre de situation, quand même ses cure-dents ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'apaiser, que Gibbs débarquait en aboyant un de ses classiques « DiNozzo a disparu ! » et que toute l'Agence se retrouvait sans dessus-dessous. Alors, devant sa tasse de thé au jasmin -une idée d'Hetty pour faire face à la pression qu'un poste comme le sien pouvait malencontreusement apporter- Leon se massait les tempes, humant le parfum fleuri de ce thé que Jared qualifiait de « boisson de fille » tout en essayant de chasser Gibbs et DiNozzo de ses pensées.

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant Jackie à la plage, comme lors de leurs premières vacances en amoureux. Elle portait cette petite robe blanche à motifs fleuris -il aurait été bien incapable de nommer les fleurs, ou même de les décrire, c'était pour lui un détail futile- et elle ramassait des coquillages pour « faire un collier ». Finalement, Leon n'avait jamais vu le collier, ni revu les coquillages. Mais Jackie et lui étaient si bien sur cette plage. C'était bien avant le mariage, avant les enfants et les difficultés que son travail pouvait représenter. C'était une belle époque. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux. Le sable de la plage leur volait dans les yeux au moindre coup de vent, et Jackie poussait ses petits cris aigus qu'il n'avait plus entendu pendant des années, avant que Kayla ne se fasse tirer les cheveux par son frère...

Cette plage était si belle. Il y faisait délicieusement bon, le soleil léchant le drap de bain qu'ils avaient étendu en amont des vagues. C'était comme une couette bien chaude au coin d'un feu. Aah... les vacances à Big Bear. Ce joli petit chalet en Californie... Il y avait même eu de la neige ! C'était là aussi un séjour mémorable. Ils n'avaient pas pu sortir se promener tant il avait fait froid. Les pieds cachés par trois paires de chaussettes, les mains gluées à leurs tasses de chocolat chaud, ils étaient restés blotti l'un contre l'autre pendant tout le week-end. Jackie s'était même endormie sur son épaule. Il avait eu le souffle coupé un instant, et était tombé amoureux d'elle pour la seconde fois. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs fait tout drôle de découvrir que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux plusieurs fois de la même personne, sans même qu'il y ait eu de ruptures ou autres choses. Mais il avait vite comprit qu'avec Jackie, ce serait comme ça...

La plage était si belle... Jackie était si belle... Il n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul regret dans sa vie : ne pas pouvoir passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait avec sa femme. Il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il n'était plus dans son bureau. Pensant à un léger assoupissement, Leon se frotta les paupières d'un geste disgracieux mais qu'on lui pardonnerait aisément : n'était-il pas humain ? (et puis, ce que le monde ignorait, personne ne le lui reprocherait), seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son regard se posa sur une salle sombre, poussiéreuse et humide. Perplexe, Leon Vance posa une main sur le mur qui lui était le plus proche. Une sensation désagréable de froid, associée à un toucher granuleux lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de béton.

Fronçant les sourcils, Leon ramena ses mains à sa veste, parcourant d'un geste méthodique ses poches à la recherche de sa boîte de cure-dents. D'un mouvement assoupli par des années d'entraînement, Leon fit glisser le couvercle en carton et attrapa un cure-dent qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Jackie trouvait que c'était préférable à la cigarette. Sa mère trouvait que c'était idiot. Mais lui trouvait que tout était mieux que de se ronger les ongles comme il avait pu le faire par le passé. Mâchonnant son cure-dent, la petite boîte de carton rangée à sa place dans la poche intérieur contre son cœur, le directeur du NCIS tendit l'oreille. Peut-être un son pourrait-il lui indiquer la route.

Il fit quelques pas en longeant le mur, mais aucun son ne lui venait. Rien. Inquiet, Leon continua à longer silencieusement le mur jusqu'à ce que le mur atteigne... un autre mur. Le directeur ne baissa pas les bras et, dans la pénombre à laquelle ses yeux ne s'habituaient toujours pas, il s'avança à nouveau. Toujours aucun son. Si ce n'était celui de sa propre respiration, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que celui-ci comptait. Mais par contre, son pied venait de rencontrer une masse molle. Une masse molle ? Leon s'agenouilla au niveau de la masse molle, ignorant jusque-là de quoi il s'agissait.

-D...di...

-Qui est-là ?

-Di...directeur ?

-DiNozzo ? DiNozzo, c'est vous ?

A ce moment-là, ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la pénombre et Leon put voir. Et ce qu'il vit fut loin de le ravir. DiNozzo était étendu au sol, le visage et le corps recouvert de sang. Il n'était ni assit, ni allongé, mais répandu par terre comme une loque, une vieille poupée de chiffon éventrée.

-DiNozzo, mais, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Suis...suivi.

Tout devint noir. Vance tenta d'attraper le bras de DiNozzo, mais tout se mit à tourner alors que le bruit de la circulation se mêlait aux détonations. Se réveillant en sursaut, Leon s'assit, au bout milieu de son lit. Il retint le cri qui lui brûlait les lèvres. DiNozzo...

Une main toute fraîche vint lui caresser le front.

-Ca va mon chéri ?

Il ne répondit pas, encore perdu dans la terrible vision qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Leon, ce n'est pas ta faute. Vous allez le retrouver. Vous allez retrouver ton agent.

-Oui, mais dans quel état ?

Cette fois, ce fut Jackie qui garda le silence. Anthony DiNozzo n'avait pas le droit de mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Et voici le chapitre 1 (oui, je sais, j'avais oublié de spécifié que le chapitre précédent était un prologue... honte à moi. Mais... j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre ! 5 pages OpenOffice (Gwenetsi va être fière de moi^^). AIPMique, je l'espère. TBC : vous en jugerez. **

**Je souhaite que la lecture de ce chapitre vous fasse plaisir (en tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire). Bonne lecture et moult bisous frisquets à vous !**

* * *

Tony était, pour une fois, arrivé à l'heure au travail. Timothy avait salué l'exploit, ravi de ne pas être seul à faire face à un Gibbs enragé : les intempéris avaient empêché le ravitaillement en caféine du Starbuck de la rue. En conséquence, DiNozzo était venu accompagné d'une splendide et sulfureuse, aux formes délicieusement arrondie, une splendide thermos de café noir, pour patron exigeant. McGee aurait presque acclamé l'agent senior s'il n'avait pas lui même été contraint d'avaler une tasse du breuvage pour l'équipe, que Tony avait condensé dans une thermos, bleue celle-là.

-C'est immonde Tony.

-Tu me remercieras quand Gibbs en aura bu une tasse.

-Je le sais. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir assassiné mes papilles gustatives.

Tony lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Il faut vivre avec McGoûteux. On bosse pour le Boss !

-Oui, mais je m'en serai passé.

Les deux agents s'installèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs, l'un allumant son ordinateur, l'autre tapant son mot de passe, son ordinateur n'étant jamais éteint. Ils pianotèrent un moment en silence puis Tony, fatigué, attrapa un rapport derrière son bureau, et commença à le feuilleter bruyamment. Les pages fouettaient l'air comme des lanières de cuir. Agacé, Timothy poussa un long soupir. Il avait déjà oublié les bons conseils de Kate, qui consistaient en un seul et même pont stratégique dans le "comment gérer son DiNozzo" : l'ignorer. Aussi, la mémoire courte, McGee interpella son voisin.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a Tony ?

-C'est évident non ?

-Non Tony. Alors dis-le, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on puisse travailler.

-Je suis si transparent que ça ?

-Tony, quand tu t'ennuies, tu fais toujours la même chose : tu joues avec le papier, tu téléphones en parlant si fort que Miguel des ressources humaines sait ce que tu as eu au déjeuner la veille et ensuite, tu t'acharnes sur Ziva et moi pour connaître toute notre vie privée, ou alors déballer la tienne.

-Tiens, on dirait que le café fort, ça ne te réussi pas, McGérémiades.

Timothy poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir DiNozzo ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'ennuie ? Ca fait à peine trente minutes qu'on est arrivés.

-C'est juste que... d'habitude, quand tu soupires comme ça...

-C'est que je m'ennuie ?

-Oui. Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi, McGénie ?

-Ou alors que tu as des soucis. La dernière fois, ta voiture a explosé Tony.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ?

L'italien s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de bureau. Timothy, lui, se leva pour le rejoindre.

-Tony...

-Quoi ?

-S'il y avait quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?

DiNozzo observa McGee en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éluder la question d'un revers de la main.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un DiNozzo. Les DiNozzo n'ont pas de soucis.

-Si tu le dis.

Timothy ne se voyait pas pousser l'issue plus loin. Si Tony ne voulait pas parler, même Gibbs n'obtiendrait pas la moindre réponse. Alors, inutile de gaspiller de l'énergie qui pouvait être utilisée intelligemment.

-Tu veux un bagel ?

Interdit, Tony le regarda sans ouvrir la bouche.

-Un bagel ? Tu sais, ces petits pains ronds et mous, troués au milieu...

-Je sais ce qu'est un bagel McGee ! C'est juste que...

-Que Ziva n'est pas là. Du moins, pas encore. Et comme c'est elle, le bleu maintenant...

-Serais-tu en train de me proposer une alliance avec ce bagel McGee ?

-Un peu... oui.

-Alors, j'accepte. Mangeons le Bagel de l'Unité, le Bagel pour les gouverner tous !

-Tony...

-Oui ?

-Evite les références avortées au Seigneur des Anneux s'il te plait.

-Excuse-moi, c'est l'enthousiasme du matin.

* * *

Quand Ziva arriva enfin au NCIS, Gibbs avait vidé la première thermos, et finissait la seconde. Timothy et Tony travaillaient avec application, non sans avoir prévu une petite surprise pour Ziva, qui s'assit sans plus de cérémonies.

PROUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Les deux agents se mettent à rire.

-Ziva, voyons ! Un peu de tenue.

-Et après, on dit que je suis un porc !

Rageuse, Ziva lança le coussin péteur au visage de Tony. Seulement, c'était exactement à ce moment-là que Gibbs, dernière tasse de café en main, se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur...

-DINOZZO !

Immédiatement, Tony se leva, au garde-à-vous.

-Oui Patron ?

-Va me cherche du café. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Je m'en occupe Patron !

Sans un regard en arrière, sans prendre sans manteau et, surtout, sans un signe d'encouragement pour McGee, Tony quitta les locaux, se ruant dans les escaliers. McGee ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait que, quand Gibbs était dans cet état là... mieux valait ne pas traîner.

-McGee !

-Patron ?

-Vous vous occupez de Ziva et vous lui expliquez le programme. Je vais en Autopsie.

-Bien Patron.

Après cela, Gibbs avait disparu.

-Je rêve ou il est à cran ?

-Plus de café à cause de la neige.

-Oh.

Tim fit un sourire de circonstance à Ziva, qui s'installa, pas vraiment ravie de travailler encore sur des affaires classées. Mais bon, c'était la vie.

* * *

La neige, c'est froid. La neige, c'est énervant. La neige, c'est glissant. La neige, c'est blanc. La neige, ça sent pas bon. La neige, ça bloque la circulation. La neige, ça met Gibbs de mauvais poil. La neige n'est donc, par conséquent, pas l'amie des DiNozzo. Et certainement pas l'amie d'Anthony DiNozzo, qui trotte par un froid de canard dans les rues de Washington, complètement gelé et, pire encore : incapable de trouver un dealer de caféine qui ait encore du stock.

Les mocassins imbibés de neige, l'agent plus que spécial commence à avoir froid, à être fatigué et, surtout, à en avoir ras la casquette de voir dans toutes les vitrines ce même mec fringué comme un agent du FBI, mais sans la petite touche has been qui leur colle si bien à la peau. Seul Fornell est parvenu a y échapper. Et encore, c'était avant cette malheureuse barbe. Si Sacks était là... mais ce type n'est pas Sacks. Il a juste l'air d'être un idiot qui n'a aucun goût vestimentaire. Enfin, c'est un défaut tellement courant... Tony décida d'ignorer cette vision horrible.

Ce type cherche peut-être du café. Peut-être qu'il est fleuriste et qu'il a un patron aussi insupportable que Gibbs. Peut-être que sa femme a menacé de tuer leur enfant s'il ne lui rapportait pas un café correct ? Peut-être que ce type est juste un banlieusard mal sapé complètement gaga de sa fille qui peine à écrire le mot « nénuphar » parce qu'elle n'a que huit ans.

Ou peut-être que ce type est complètement obsédé par les fringues vintage qui ne se portent plus, mais qu'il est tellement écolo que ça lui semble aberrant de ne pas porter sa collection? Ou alors, il est persuadé d'avoir du style ? Ou pire ! Comme tous les hommes mariés, c'est sa femme qui a le dernier mot sur ses fringues ! Yeurk ! L'italien grimaça devant la vitrine d'un café fermé (pour cause d'intempérie) et secoua la tête, espérant chasser la terrible image de son esprit.

Il aurait pu reprendre sa route sans plus de questions si la neige agglomérée sur le toit de l'établissement n'avait pas décidée de se faire la malle à ce moment précis, atterrissant en plein sur l'agent, s'insinuant dans les moindres plis de tissu donnant accès à son cou.

-Et encore une fois Tony !

Serrant les poings, complètement frigorifiés, Anthony DiNozzo secoua sa veste, espérant échapper aux derniers résidus de neige et glace qui n'avaient pas percés ses vêtements. Evidemment, ce fut un échec. De désespoir, Anthony DiNozzo en laissa échapper un éternuement.

-J'ai vraiment la poisse. Reste à savoir si c'est celle des Paddington ou celle des DiNozzo.

Tony s'observa dans la vitrine, réajustant ses vêtements et ses cheveux, avant de remarquer, dans le reflet de la vitrine, cette présence. Encore le type avec la femme autoritaire ? Un détail intrigant : l'homme s'était arrêté, comme Tony, et semblait dévisager l'agent spécial dans la vitre d'une voiture.

Pas très rassuré, l'italien attrapa son téléphone, et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide.

* * *

Gibbs tournait en rond dans l'open space, tiraillé entre le manque de café, l'inquiétude, et un sentiment de culpabilité. Cela faisait un bon moment que Tony était dehors. La neige s'était remise à tombée, et cet idiot avait oublié son manteau ! Comment pouvait-il oublier son manteau alors qu'il était adulte ? Et qu'il avait eu la peste ? Décidément, il faudrait vraiment qu'il passe le restant de ses jours à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes... pire qu'un gamin. Mais en même temps, c'était lui, qui avait envoyé Tony dehors. Pour une stupide tasse de café. Il hésitait à aller dans l'ascenseur pour téléphoner à Tony et lui dire de ramener ses fesses au bureau ASAP quand son portable se mit à sonner. Enervé, Gibbs l'ouvrit sans ménagement.

-GIBBS !

-Patron...

Une voix distante et anxieuse, celle de Tony. Immédiatement, l'énervement laissa place à un sentiment d'effroi qui glaça Gibbs. Il fit un geste en direction de McGee, qui laissa ses activités en cours pour tracer l'appel.

-Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... je crois que je suis...suivi.

-Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

-Je sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Et les Ray-Bans en hiver, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment...

-Tony, est-ce que tu penses qu'il est dangereux ?

Il y eu un silence Gibbs et Ziva échangèrent un regard alors que le cliquetis du clavier de McGee devenait plus urgent.

-Je crois que oui.

-Va dans le lieu public le plus proche Tony.

-Tout est fermé Patron ! Y a pas moyen que je trouve cette fichue librairie !

Le désespoir dans la voix de l'italien était clair, trop clair.

-Il est à combien de mètres Tony ?

-Je... je dirai que c'est la troisième que je tente.

Gibbs poussa un soupir. Pourquoi avait-il engagé DiNozzo ? Ce gosse ne faisait que s'attirer des ennuis et ensuite, lui, il se sentait coupable, passait des nuits entières sans sommeil.

-Est-ce que tu as ton arme ?

-Je... non. Non, elle est dans mon tiroir.

Ziva se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Bon sang DiNozzo !

-Désolé Patron.

-Règle numéro six !

-Je sais, mais là, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le suis...

McGee secouait la tête, cherchant un moyen de retrouver Tony, le périmètre étant trop large, et les caméras de surveillance inefficaces, le froid ayant endommagé la fibre optique.

-Tony, est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait être ce type ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je sais juste que ce fichu shi-tsu me collait comme la peste, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire un cadeau à Esmée !

-Tony, tu es certain que c'est toi qu'il suit ?

-Excuse-moi, mais je suis pas idiot.

-Gagne du temps.

-Comment ?

-Trouve une solution, agent très spécial.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas me raccrocher au nez.

-Non, je ne crois pas DiNozzo.

-Bon, à l'angle de Fitzgerald, c'est mort, pas moyen d'acheter un exemplaire de Fifty Shades of Grey. Bouquin merdique pour occasion merdique.

Gibbs réprima un sourire. Il avait toujours plus d'indulgence pour un DiNozzo en danger. Et puis, ce bouquin était vraiment merdique.

-Pittsburg !

-Pittsburg ?

-Ou Baltimore.

-C'est un type de Pittsburg ?

-Ou Baltimore. J'en suis presque sûr.

-Pas Peoria.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je ne te l'aurais pas dis, si ça avait été le cas ?

Gibbs posa sa main sur le micro.

-Ziva, lancez des recherches sur Peoria.

-Mais Gibbs, Tony a dit que...

-Justement. Il est suivi. Il ne va pas faire exprès d'éveiller les soupçons.

Ziva acquiesça et commença à contacter les archives. Dans un autre onglet, elle ouvrit divers dossiers sur Peoria et Tony.

-Tony ?

-...

-Tony !

-Je suis un peu occupé là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-...

-TONY !

-...

-Tony, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-Excusez l'Agent DiNozzo, il est suivi.

Tonalité. Gibbs, rageur, propulsa son téléphone dans l'escalier métallique, le faisant exploser en une multitude de petits fragments. McGee eut à peine le temps de se couvrir la tête avant que la batterie ne heurte son écran d'ordinateur.

* * *

**Alors, vous en dites quoi ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenue à toi, ami des Flashback et auteur en retard ! Ici WJ avec un nouveau chapitre de Suivi ! (et aussi une info : Le Pape démissione) Voilà, c'est dit. Bonne lecture à vous mes 'tit(e)s loups !**

* * *

_Il faisait un peu trop froid dehors. Un peu, beaucoup,_ vraiment _trop froid. Et cet idiot de détective DiNozzo avait trouvé le moyen de plonger dan le Potomac pour nager à la poursuite de leur suspect. Nager. Sérieusement, qui était assez fou pour nager dans de l'eau à trois degrés pour attraper un criminel alors qu'il y avait une barque disponible à cent cinquante mètres ? Apparemment, DiNozzo... Leroy Jethro Gibbs se slappa lui-même. Et dire qu'il voulait offrir un emploi à cet imbécile de détective idiot et imprudent et inconscient. Crétin._

_Enfin, restait à savoir lequel était le plus crétin des deux. Lui, ou DiNozzo ? Après tout, il était responsable du détective. Pourtant, Tony était bel et bien en train de patauger dans le fleuve. Et le suspect essayait de le couler... Un soupir échappa les lèvres de l'Agent Gibbs alors qu'il plongeait à son tour. Fichu DiNozzo._

Quelques années plus tard, juste après le licenciement de Viviane, du temps où Gibbs coachait encore DiNozzo (et que ce dernier découvrait régulièrement des affaires de Stan oubliées dans ses tiroirs), le NCIS était dirigé par un certain Tom Morrow. Thomas Morrow, selon son état civil. Un homme charmant, que beaucoup appréciaient. Surtout un certain italien...

-Cynthia... il faut absolument que je vois le directeur. Cas de forme majeur.

-Bien sûr agent DiNozzo.

-Merci. Ciao Bella !

Tony entra dans le bureau du Directeur, fermant la porte derrière lui non sans un regard anxieux derrière lui.

-Que puis-je pour vous Agent DiNozzo ?

-Je souhaiterai me cacher dans votre bureau Directeur.

-Il a encore pris les clés de la voiture ?

-Non monsieur. C'est pire.

-Il y a une bombe dans son café ?

-Non monsieur. Il n'y a _plus_ de café.

-Oh. En effet. Bien.

Tom Morrow se leva et entrouvrit la porte pour s'adresser à sa secrétaire.

-Cynthia, vous direz à l'Agent Gibbs, quand il viendra, que je suis occupé avec l'Agent DiNozzo, et que nous ne devons pas être dérangé.

-Bien monsieur.

-Merci Cynthia.

Et il referma la porte avant de pousser un long soupir.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apporte ses propres cafetière. Cela devient vraiment comique. Et répétitif.

-Je sais Directeur. Je lui ai déjà proposé de lui préparer une thermos.

-Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Il l'a goûté, n'a pas aimé, et m'a vidé la cafetière dessus.

-Vidé la cafetière dessus ?

-Oui, je sais, ça semble étrange, même pour Gibbs. Mais, c'était une mauvaise journée.

-J'imagine.

Tom secoua la tête en souriant.

-Et vous aviez fait exprès de faire du café léger ?

-En fait, je crois qu'il l'a trouvé trop fort.

Le directeur releva le nez de ses dossiers pour dévisager un DiNozzo amusé.

-Je n'avais pas lésiné sur le café.

Une demi-seconde passa avant que Morrow n'explose dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Il a trouvé le café... trop... trop fort ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le Directeur peinait à conserver un visage impassible.

-Oui directeur. Trop fort. J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi, mais je vous assure que c'est vrai. Comme quoi le dosage n'est pas aléatoire comme nous le pensions.

Tom attrapa un kleenex et se tamponna les yeux pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un lapin russe à la réunion de la sécurité, qui aurait lieu un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Prenez soin de vous DiNozzo. Et dès que vous avez le dosage exact, partagez l'information avec moi. Peu importe l'heure. C'est d'une importance capitale pour cette agence.

-A vos ordres Directeur.

_Gibbs aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Tony était aussi étrange. Plonger dans le Potomac, devenir son dealer de café, conduire la voiture de son patron... il devait être un peu fou, pour vraiment croire qu'il sortirait indemne de pareilles idioties. Il devait vraiment être fou. Entre la semaine d'arrêt après leur première affaire conjointe, la douche au café, l'épaule déboîtée, … il aurait dû comprendre, non ? Mais Tony n'avait pas compris. Voilà pourquoi Macaluso lui pointait un revolver sur la tempe. Après... l'ex-marine n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi Tony souriait comme le Joker dans... dans quoi déjà... ah oui ! Superman. Voilà, DiNozzo avait ce sourire idiot du Joker dans Superman. Enfin, il aurait dû être fou lui-même pour réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait dans le crâne de Tony._

_-Ne bougez plus Macaluso !_

_-Vous avez peur que je troue le gamin par mégarde, Agent Gibbs ?_

_Il ne l'avouerait pas mais oui, il avait peur que Macaluso ne tire sur DiNozzo par maladresse. Ou parce que le gamin bougeait. Ou parce qu'il se pissait dessus de trouille. Avec DiNozzo, tout était possible. Malheureusement. Aussi, quand la détonation retentit, Gibbs préféra fermer les yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde. Avec DiNozzo, tout était possible. Même la peur._

-Non, Agent Gibbs, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Le directeur est occupé.

-DiNozzo est là ?

-Oui monsieur, mais il ne peut pas sortir. Il est avec le directeur.

-J'avais compris Cynthia. Merci.

-Vous ne pouvez pas... !

Mais Gibbs poussait déjà la porte du bureau.

-Agent Gibbs.

-Directeur.

-Euh... Patron ?

-DiNozzo, va me chercher un café.

-Tout de suite Patron !

Tony quitta le bureau plus vite qu'un criminel pris en chasse.

-Jethro... quel est l'intérêt de torturer l'Agent DiNozzo.

-Du café en poudre. Il m'a servi une cafetière de café en poudre !

-De l'instantané ?

-Du café moulu Directeur. Avec dix pour cents d'eau.

Tom retint un fou rire. Gibbs poussa un grognement.

Gibbs ouvrit le robinet, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. DiNozzo avait disparu. DiNozzo avait _encore _disparu. Cela ne faisait pas dix ans qu'il travaillait avec lui, et pourtant, il avait déjà été kidnappé une bonne centaine de fois, torturé les trois quarts du temps, envoyé à l'hôpital au moins autant de fois. Il avait largement dépassé son nombre de vie, comme McGee l'avait fait remarqué six semaines auparavant. A croire que, même quand il voulait rester quelque part, le destin se liguait contre lui. Tony était maudit. Tony était fou. Tony était inconscient. Mais Tony était son agent. Et personne, _personne_, n'avait le droit de le lui voler. Cette fois, c'était la guerre, et, à côté, le Golfe, ce serait une véritable sinécure.


End file.
